


Airplanes

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl bring two strangers from the same city together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).



Sansa looked at the little girl with fiery red curls and stuck her tongue back out at her. Her father fell asleep about two hours into the seven hour long flight and she’d been content for most of the two additional hours that had passed since he fell asleep, but now the little girl was getting restless and beginning to squirm. Sansa could sense from many weeks and months spent watching Rickon when he was little, that it wouldn’t be long before she was up and trying to cause trouble. She had been making faces at the little girl for several minutes now as the coloring and tic-tac-toe games had become far too boring for the little girl who must have been all of six. The little girl, who informed Sansa that her name was Lyarra, started the game of making silly faces at each other. Who was she to deny a little girl who had to sit through a seven-hour flight a little entertainment and funny faces?

Sansa was in the middle of making a monkey face and the little girl was giggling fiercely when Lyarra’s father stirred from where he leaned against the window. She felt a blush spread across her face and she turned to face the back of the seat in front of her again. She picked her book back up and began to read the chapter she was almost finished with. Lyarra went back to the movie she’d been watching before and her father sat up, ruffling the girl’s red curls and then immersing himself in his own book. Lyarra and Sansa exchanged secret funny faces throughout the flight and Sansa handed over one or two of her precious bite sized Reese’s Cups to the little girl when her father wasn’t looking. Several hours later when the plane landed as Sansa walked off the plane with Lyarra’s father trailing close behind her with the little girl in his arms, the stewardess stopped them on the way out. 

“I just wanted to say that you three are the cutest little family. Your daughter is just the absolute most precious. So well behaved too, well done mom and dad,” she said before motioning for them to go ahead. 

Sansa opened her mouth to protest but couldn’t find the appropriate words. She walked silently and nervously up the tunnel and into the busy hub of the San Francisco airport. She stepped to the side a little to dig through her bag for her wallet which held her baggage information and the number to her brother’s new apartment where she would be staying while she was in town. 

She spotted a pair of nice leather shoes just inches from her own brown leather booties and a pair of sparkly purple shoes just inches above her bag. She looked up and another flush spread across her cheeks. Lyarra’s father was standing inches from her with Lyarra propped on his hip.

“Hi,” Sansa said softly, looking up from her bag. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hello,” he answered, “Lyarra wanted to say goodbye and thank you for entertaining her on the flight while I slept. I also wanted to thank you. She said you were quite funny and the flight wasn’t boring at all.”

She laughed softly, “It was no trouble. I have three younger siblings so I’ve done my fair share of entertaining over the years. Lyarra is a delight. She makes the best faces.” 

“Well, either way, thank you. I appreciate you spending time to keep her entertained,” he said.

“Again, it was no problem at all,” Sansa, told him, “I’m Sansa by the way.” She held her hand out for him to shake. He took it and gave it a firm, gentle shake. 

“I’m Jon and you’ve already met Lyarra,” he said. 

“I have. It’s been very nice meeting you both,” she said with a smile, “I need to go get my luggage though and call my brother so he can come pick me up.” 

“Well we are headed down to baggage too, we can all go together,” Jon suggested. 

Sansa smiled, “I suppose that’s correct. Let’s go.” 

They left the terminal and Sansa made her phone call to Robb while they walked to the baggage area. She hung up and they waited together discussing interests, Lyarra and her funny faces and just getting to know each other. Sansa learned he was a lawyer who worked in the New York City District Attorney’s Office and a single father. She told him about her work at HarperCollins Publishers as a senior editor and how the only kid she had to take care of was her dog, Lady. He told her that he was in San Francisco to visit an old friend and to finally sell his later mother’s house. She let him know she was in San Francisco to visit her brother and take a small vacation. 

The conveyor that brought down the luggage began to make it’s loud warning noise. She watched as the luggage began to fall down. Jon put Lyarra down between them and moved to grab a big black suitcase off the conveyor and then a smaller purple suitcase with pink polka dots. He rejoined them and Sansa moved to the conveyor for her bag. She hefted the light blue and sea green chevron suitcase off the conveyor and sighed softly as she came to stand where Jon was putting Lyarra’s coat on. 

“I’m going to head out, my brother is probably waiting for me…” Sansa told him. 

Jon nodded, “Right, well again thank you for keeping Lyarra company.” 

“No problem. She was a delight,” Sansa told him. She kneeled down and smiled softly at the little girl, “It was very nice to meet you Lyarra. Maybe once we’re all back in New York, your daddy, you and I can get lunch or go to the park and you can play with Lady. She’d love to have someone besides me to play with.” 

Lyarra smiled brightly and nodded before looking to Jon, “Can I, daddy?” 

Jon smiled softly and gently ran a hand over his daughter’s hair, “We might be able to arrange something.” 

Sansa smiled softly and dug in her purse, searching for her wallet. She found it and pulled out one of her business cards. She wrote her cell phone number down in her neat handwriting and handed it to him. 

“Just give me a call or send a text and we’ll figure something out,” Sansa told him, “Maybe we could even have lunch.” Her cell phone vibrated in her hand and a text from her brother popped up on the screen. “My brother is here. I’ll see you around hopefully.” 

Sansa turned and headed towards the door. She looked back, gave them a goodbye wave and headed out of the sliding doors to meet her brother at his car. She put her suitcase in the back of Robb’s car and got into the passenger’s side. As they drove away from the airport, Sansa couldn’t help but sincerely hope that Jon did call her and that she could get to know him better. He was a nice man and his daughter was a delight. It would be nice to get to know them both better.


End file.
